Surprise
by 67OtakuGirl24X3
Summary: An old, short Bakugan fan fiction I wrote a while ago. Starring my OC, Stellaluna Akuma
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, awesome job today bud!" Dan Kuso praised, clasping his balled-up Drago in his hand. Shun Kazami smiled a little, shaking his head.

"Come on, _you_ won. I was totally out of focus."

Dan bit the inside of his cheek, tilting his head. "Yeah, I noticed that… Somethin' wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit off today. Seeya later?" Shun replied hurriedly.

"Uh, yup… See you," Dan called back quietly. Shun quickly turned around and shot off toward his house. Once he reached the dojo-like mansion, he immediately retreated to his bedroom and fell back on his bed with a sigh. He hated lying- especially to people he cared about. But he didn't want Dan to know the great Shun Kazami was hung up over a _girl._

He sighed again. For him and his friends, things changed an awful lot. Sometimes for the better, others for the worse. Overall, it had been for the better now; Bakugan and humans were living peacefully together on Earth. But in Shun's world, that didn't matter. His girlfriend of 2 years- Stella Akuma- wouldn't be around for a while. You see, Stella is, like Fabia, an alien and a princess. She had to return to her home planet for a while to help out with her kingdom. She promised she'd be back soon… But it had been 2 months since she had contacted anyone on Earth.

Things really had changed a lot. 4 years ago, Shun wouldn't have even noticed she wasn't around. But now, as a lovestruck 17 year old, the usually down-to-earth boy couldn't get his mind off the blue-haired girl.

He reflected back on the highlights of their romance. When Dan first proposed that she become a brawler, Shun was the only one who was against it. He didn't trust this mysterious new girl. Once he finally allowed her to join, his suspicions only rose. There were too many things off about her. Too many secrets. Skyress had suggested that Shun give her ONE chance, and he found they could relate in tons of ways. Yet he still didn't trust her.

Shun had been the second person Stella showed her alien self to- Dan being the first. All of the brawlers- even her best friends Julie and Runo- feared and mistrusted Stella once they found out her secret. But Shun, who had only had 1 full-length conversation with her, was her shoulder to cry on. He was there for her. After all, she had betrayed her own planet JUST to stay with her new friends. It had been Shun that brought the others to believe Stella was still the same girl they knew and loved. After everything had returned to normal, there was a party for a bunch of the neighborhood kids. There was a fireworks show, and while Stella was staring at the beautiful sight, Shun took the opportunity to hold her hand. Flustered at first, Stella gently wrapped her fingers around his as well.

But, they still didn't admit they had feelings for each other.

Like Julie and Runo, Stella had been forced to stay behind when the boys went to New Vestroia. Naturally, though, that didn't stop her from tagging along. Shun recalled he couldn't understand the flutter in his chest when he saw her in her short, blue leather Resistance dress, or the small pang of anger when Dan told her it looked fantastic on her.

Hydron had sent one of his Bakugan after Shun, and succeeded in having him knocked off a cliff. Without thinking, Stella had dived after him, linking her hands in his. It was then Stella told him that if he were to die, she'd have to die with him, because she was ultimately in love with him. As they plummeted to their certain deaths, they held each other tightly in their arms. However, they managed to survive the fall and swim out of the river they fell in. The moment they were positive they were safe, they kissed for the first time.

With everything that had been going on, they couldn't really do couple stuff. But once things calmed down again, they could. Stella congratulated Shun for all his victories in Bakugan Interspace by giving him a kiss (then pretty much making out with him) after every win he achieved. She had also… matured, her wardrobe. Her regular outfit consisted of just a sports bra with a fishnet shirt strung over it, designer jeans that were capree length, and a stylish belt that she kept her Bakugan on and hung a shiny silver chain from. Shun insisted the outfit disgusted him, but soon couldn't hide how attracted to it he was.

Their relationship, of course, had lots more ups and downs. With the Gundalian war going on, their love lives all but fell apart. During one of the few times they were intact, Stella accused Shun of cheating on her with Fabia. Though they had been on and off, by the time the war was over, they were a loving couple once again.

Shun groaned, burying his face in his pillow. The _least_ Stella could do was send him _one_ message. His mind flew through lots of situations. What if a negative fate had befallen her? Or what if she had ended up falling in love with Marduk: the boy her parents originally arranged for her to marry? Or what if-

Shun suddenly sat up. He whipped his head toward the source of a knocking sound. His eyes widened when he saw two gray eyes peering through his window. Hesitantly, he stepped over to the sill. A gloved hand wiped itself over the glass, making a clear space in the wet mist.

"Stella!" he gasped. He was sure he was hallucinating, but quickly opened the window nonetheless. He immediately pulled the blue haired girl into his room.

"Gosh, it is COLD out there!" she sighed dramatically, unwinding her scarf. She looked up at the face of her lover, smiling. "Anyway, surprise~! Miss me?" Without delay, Shun locked his lips on hers.

"You little bitch! How could you NOT contact me for two fricking months?"

Stella gave a guilty smile, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry… My parents downright wouldn't allow it. Trust me, I tried… If you noticed a few odd constellations, those were me trying to get a message to you," she murmured.

Shun blinked, smiling, and hugged her back tightly. "I _thought_ I saw my name in the sky… The others said I was crazy."

"You ARE crazy. For falling in love with an _alien,_" stated Stella.

Shun placed his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to stare into his hazel eyes. "I'm not crazy FOR loving you. I'm crazy IN love with you."

Stella chuckled, putting one of her hands on top of Shun's. "That was so lame."

"I'll work on it. Among other things." He smirked, abruptly switching his hands to around her waist and pulling her toward him. He kissed her so forcefully, she nearly fell backwards.

"Geez, babe! I hope you weren't practicing on someone else."

"Don't worry. I've just been planning this out for a while." One arm around Stella's shoulders, Shun sat them both on his bed. Stella tangled her hands in his dark hair as his tongue dominated her mouth. He slowly pushed her down on the mattress.

"Shun, you watch what you're doing to my Mistress…" growled Leonidas, popping out of Stella's pocket. Annoyed with being interrupted, Stella narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"It's fine, Leo. Go, play with Jaakor."

"Mistress, I'm being serious. Isn't this how humans mate…?"

Stella's face twisted in discuss. "We are not 'MATING'! This is how humans show AFFECTION for each other. No reproduction is gonna occur here! Go away now so we can be affectionate in PEACE." Leonidas sighed, reluctantly spinning out the door. Before Stella had even turned back around, Shun's mouth was already back on hers.

"Oh, hey, wait…" Stella interrupted, gently pushing Shun off her then sitting up. "You know how my clothes get ripped when I go from alien to human? Yeah, my jacket has a hole in it, I gotta replace it real quick." As she unzipped the yellow and hot pink jacket, Shun didn't hesitate to slide it off her shoulders.

"You don't need to replace it. Not just yet."

Stella blushed as Shun removed his own jacket, then slid his belt out of its loops. This seemed so unlike her serious ninja… She knew he had to have missed her a whole lot, but this much…? She shook her head a bit, then proceeded to undress herself.

"How long- have- we- been do-ing- this?" Stella questioned between rare moments her tongue wasn't being played with. Shun gave a small shrug.

"At, least an hour."

"Hm, wow. Well uh, I need to tell my folks I'm back… Sorry to leave you," Stella murmured, sitting up. She couldn't resist glancing back at Shun's perfectly toned naked body. He smiled, kissing her neck one more time. "It's okay. I'M sorry for holding you back."

Stella flinched. "It's fine, but hey, that was a hickey. Ouch."

"Sorry." Eyes widening a bit, Shun's hand flew to his mouth. That hickey had bunches of friends. On Stella's arms… Her waist… Her cheek… Her chest… Even a few spotted her legs. He felt a pang of guilt echo throughout his chest. Though she didn't show pain, he knew he hurt her, and for his own amusement. He realized it was so out of character… So why did he do it?

Stella, on the other hand, didn't feel an inch of regret. Maybe a centimeter, but not an inch. Every nerve in her body felt like electricity was pulsing through them. Though nearly every portion of her body ached, she was the type who loved a rush. Besides: no pain, no gain. Noticing Shun's worried expression, she grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Trying hard not to blush, Shun nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "Okay. Whenever you want."

The next winter months were good on the couple. The world remained at peace, so they had lots more time to spend with each other. They helped each other decorate their homes for the Christmas holidays, and placed mistletoe all over the place. Stella felt horrible that she hadn't found time to get anyone presents, but it was okay because the same happened with Shun.

They also spent New Year's together. Stella was super eager to stay up until past midnight, but ended up falling asleep at 11:58. The moment the clock struck 12, Shun pressed his lips against hers and wished her a Happy New Year.

"Hey, so are we going to go brawling this afternoon?" Shun asked one chilly March morning.

Stretching, Stella nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking about teaming up with Runo though…"

Shun widened his eyes, then narrowed them. "Why not me?"

Stella grinned, kissing him. "Don't act so offended, Shunny. I just haven't hung out with her in a while. Besides, you can be on a team with your other lover!"

"I thought you finally accepted that I'm NOT cheating on you with Fabia!"

Stella giggled. "I'm not talking about Fabia, silly. I'm talking about DAN."

Shun let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh god."

"You ready?" Runo questioned a couple hours later. Stella nodded confidentially in response, gripping Leonidas tightly in her hand.

"Be sure not to go easy on your boyfriend," Runo reminded her.

"I can say the same to you."

Runo's cheeks turned bright red. "S-Stella…!"

Stella chuckled. "Come on. You and Dan are ADORABLE together."

"Must we talk about this NOW?"

"You're right. Let's brawl!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the 4 made their way out onto the battlefield. Stella received a lot of "Boos" from Shun's fan girls, but one intense death glare shut them right up.

"Ladies first!" Dan called from the other side. Runo stuck her tongue out at him.

"You wanna go first, Stell?"

Stella opened her mouth to say yes, but suddenly felt sick to her stomach. How odd. She hadn't gotten nervous before battle for years. What was so off about this battle? Maybe because she felt guilty that she was opposing Shun?

"U-uh, you go."

Runo raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. "BAKUGAN, BRAWL! Blade Tigerra! Jump!" she called out. Stella smiled a bit. She was really glad the tiger-like Bakugan had returned to her friend. Leo was really close to Tigerra.

"Oh, it's my turn." Stella lifted Leo, fixed between her index and middle finger, into the air, and called out "Bakugan! BR-BRAWL!" She felt taken quite aback at how choked up she suddenly got. It felt like she was going to be sick. Still, she pulled her arm back and shouted "Omega Leonidas! Jump!"

"Stella, what are you doing…?" Runo hissed. Stella blinked, shocked. She had missed her mark by an entire gate card. She thought she had overpowered the sudden fatigue she felt when she threw Leo, but apparently not. She gently touched her mouth with two fingers.

"H…hey… Timeout…!" she called feebly.

"Huh? Giving up that quickly?" asked Dan. Stella shook her head, groaning a bit.

"No, no… S-sorry, I can probably contin-" Her eyes shot open so quickly, they nearly rolled out from under her eyelids. "G-gah! Holy SHIT I feel sick!" She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. It felt like her insides, as well as the ground and everything around her, were spinning around.

"I-I'll get you to a doctor…!" gasped Runo. Murmurs arose among the crowd as Dan, Shun, and Runo got Stella to her feet and led her out of the arena.

"U-uh, sorry guys, there's only one seat in here…" Stella said softly as she sat on the doctor's table.

"It's okay. Me and Runo will go sit in the waiting room," Dan replied. Stella smiled feebly at her friend's kindness.

"Maybe you ate something bad?" Shun suggested. Stella shook her head.

"Nah. It's probably 'cause I stayed up late last night watching super flashy, fast-moving horror films," Stella told him. Before they could say anything else, the doctor knocked on the door and came in.

After asking a few questions, the doctor instructed Stella to come with her to another room. Shun drummed his fingers on his arms, tense as anything. Especially since the doctor had asked when the last time Stella's period had been, and she didn't know the answer.

When the two women returned about 15 minutes later, Stella was pale as a sheet. Tears silently streamed down her face, her hand glued to her stomach.

"You're Shun Kazami?" the doctor confirmed.

"Y-yes ma'am," Shun responded, getting to his feet.

The doctor glanced at Stella, who took a few steps forward and weakly hugged her boyfriend.

"Sh-Shun… I know you're a master at Bakugan, but… I hope you know a thing or two about fatherhood."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well… I guess this is good-bye." It had been 2 weeks since Stella Akuma discovered she was pregnant with Shun Kazami's child. When they told all their friends, they were shocked. Well, except for Dan. He sort of went into a laughing fit and praised Shun for losing his virginity.

Anyway, Stella originally proposed that she get an abortion, but quickly changed her mind. Shun agreed that it'd be the right thing to keep the baby, even if they were only 17. However, a mere 3 days after they made the decision, a new enemy arose. Of COURSE the world couldn't remain peaceful for more than a year. Stella wanted to stay and help fight, but Shun, Leo, and Stella's human parents wouldn't allow it. The other brawlers also agreed it'd be too dangerous for her. They had arranged for her to return to her home planet, Kage Wakusei.

Shun kneeled down and gently ran one hand over Stella's still relatively flat stomach. "Don't give Mommy too much trouble while I'm not there, okay? Daddy PROMISES Mommy will be back before you get to big." Stella felt her eyes water. The wars they experienced got progressively stronger each time. She and Shun both knew lives may be lost. But there was no way Shun would let Stella believe that he'd be killed before he could meet his own child. Still…

"Shun, p-please, let me stay! I-I can fight! I-if it gets too dangerous, I can go to my planet no problem! J-just let me-"

"Stellaluna Akuma, I REFUSE to put you in harm's way. You and the baby need to be as safe as possible," Shun interrupted.

Stella didn't bother to hold back her tears anymore. They cascaded down her cheeks by the bucket load. Shun gently hugged her, kissing her on the head. Stella hugged him back, sobbing into his jacket. She took a step back, then proceeded to hug her other companions one at a time. Runo… Julie… Mira… Baron… Marucho… Dan… Ace… Alice… They might not be alive the next time she sees them. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Stella shook the negative thoughts away.

"A-alright now… Keith, you're in charge of keeping Shun out of trouble while I'm gone," Stella stated with a small smile. Keith Clay chuckled, giving a small salute.

"Hey, I wanted to be on Shun duty!" whined Dan.

"You can't even handle DAN duty," countered Stella. Dan pouted.

Stella chuckled. "By the way, Shun… Try to keep your hair ABOVE your shoulders, alright?"

Shun made a fake sigh, crossing his arms. "Gosh woman, you're so picky. But FINE, whatever makes YOU happy." He smiled, playfulness flickering in his eyes. Stella tried not to cry again as she gave Shun a soft kiss.

"Jesus, you find out you're gonna be parents and you're STILL sucking face. You really should've married ME," sighed a voice. Stella turned around, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut up, MARDUK. You only went along with my parents' plans of marrying us because then you'd be a prince."

The gray-and-red haired boy frowned, tilting his head. "Oh, what a pity. You ACTUALLY believed I never loved you." Stella glared daggers at the boy.

Marduk- Stella's escort back to her planet- slithered over to the group. His demeanor reminded Stella of a cat. And she was a dog person.

"Even if we're not in love, I still have your parents' orders to keep you safe." Marduk looked up at Shun- the one person he loathed the most. That hatred only increased, now that he impregnated the one girl he truly loved. "Kazami… Don't worry, Stella's in good hands. We'll make sure no harm comes to her, or her baby." He tried his best to keep spite out of his tone. Since Shun hated Marduk as much as he hated him, his response was just a nod.

"I just thought of something… I feel all screwed up when I turn from one form to another, what if transforming messes up the baby…?" Stella wondered, protectively clutching her stomach.

"We had that all figured out, don't worry," Marduk replied. He brushed her long hair away from the back of her neck, fastening a golden choker-collar-like necklace onto her. Firmly placed in the front was a beautiful, clear gem.

"That crystal rejects the type of energy that causes you to transform into your true self from miles away. So as long as you NEVER take it off while you're on our planet, you can stay human," Marduk explained. There was a trace of disgust in his voice.

"Oh, okay, perfect. Um, thanks." Stella slowly turned around, taking a good look at her comrades. "Good luck, everyone… Stay safe, and stay strong. If you need me before I'm at the, let's see, 7 month mark- so, within 4 months- just contact me, and I'll be here."

"Like a knocked up chick could be much help," muttered Dan. Runo and Mira simultaneously nudged him in the ribs with their elbows very hard.

"We don't wanna endanger anyone else," said Mira with a sad smile.

Runo gently took both Stella's hands. "We'll be fine, Stells. You worry about you. Okay?"

Stella allowed a tear to escape her eye, and she nodded. Hugging everyone except Dan one more time, she took a deep breath and stepped back. She linked her arm with Marduk's, waved a teary good-bye, and walked backwards into the portal to Kage Wakusei.

"Shun… Are you crying?" asked Marucho quietly.

"Maybe a little… I hope Stella is a good mother, because damn it, I might not live to be a good father."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi… Shun…" Shun's head shot up. But, with a sigh, he looked back down at the street below him. This wasn't the first time he'd imagined hearing Stella's voice. Despite everything that was going on with the new war, he still thought he'd hear her shout "Leonidas, jump!" during a battle, and feel the sensation of her kiss after he won, and dream about her every night- sometimes he had bloody nightmares.

"Shun… I-I know it's been 5 months, but, you HAVE to remember me…" Shun ignored the voice again. He heard those exact words 7 times. But as he felt fingers gently grab his hand, he stopped. Slowly, he turned around.

"S…Stella…?" The blue haired girl gave a small nod, eyes watering.

"Hi, Shun… I-it's been a while."

Shun quickly but gently wrapped his arms around her, softly kissing her lips. "Stella… Stella….! I'm so glad…" he cried, running his hand through her neon hair. Stella gently gripped his shirt, burying her face in his chest.

"Me too… Shun, I thought I'd lose you! Or our earth… But thanks to you guys, everybody is safe. Everything is okay, for the time being."

"Yes… Wait, how did you know?" Shun questioned.

"My father's lead guards were watching over Earth. He even secretly sent a few- including Marduk- to fight. Did you notice that the enemy seemed weaker? That's why," Stella responded.

Shun nodded, then stepped back. "Wow, look at you! You're uh… Well, you're huge."

Stella chuckled, cradling her stomach with one arm and caressing it with her other hand. "Yeah, I know. He's already such a strong little guy…"

Shun's eyes widened. "He…?"

Gray eyes twinkling, Stella nodded. "Yes. It's going to be a boy. We're going to have a son…"

Shun smiled softly, gingerly touching Stella's baby bump. "Daddy can't WAIT to meet you. He loves you already…"

Stella grinned softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. With her rash personality, she doubted her parenting skills, but she knew Shun would be a fantastic father.

"Geez, I bet that hurt huh? Even I felt that," commented Shun. Stella shifted position uncomfortably, nodding.

"Yeah. He's been doing that a lot lately. It feels like CRAP."

Shun stood up straight, his expression showing that something just crossed his mind. "Stella… How many weeks are you?"

"U-um… 38," she murmured in reply. Shun's hazel eyes rounded.

"Do you realize how close to 9 months that is? Stella, you could have the baby any day now! Come on, let's get you home…"

The entire way to Stella's house, Shun had one arm around her shoulders and the other on her stomach. He urged her along at a quick pace, but not too fast as to tire her out. They passed Runo and Julie on the way, who both wanted to chat with their friend, but Shun wouldn't allow it. "She's been standing too long. Standing for long lengths of time is bad for pregnant women," he had told them.

"Wow honey, you're _really_ concerned about this. It's like you think I'm gonna pop any moment now," noted Stella, who was sitting on her sofa.

"You just might. I just want to make sure you and the baby are 100% safe."

Stella smiled softly, patting the spot next to her. Shun immediately took the seat beside her. "Can we, start brainstorming names?" Stella asked quietly. Shun smiled, kissing her head.

"Sure. I even have a book of names."

The couple spent the remainder of the day together, talking about NOTHING except the baby, each other, and their plans for the future. When Stella's human parents returned home, they doted over their adopted daughter like she was a 5 year old, repeating how much they missed her over and over. Her mother insisted Shun stay the night, but her father was still angry at the boy for screwing his only daughter.

"Come on… Shun's done nothing but wait on me all day. He's being the perfect boyfriend, and will be the perfect dad too. Let him stay, Dad…" Stella pleaded. Henry Miyagi let out an exasperated sigh.

"FINE. But NO signs of affection, you two got it?" The two lovers nodded, then went upstairs to prepare for the night.

"H-hey… Honey?" At about 3 in the morning, Stella nudged her sleeping boyfriend. He groggily rolled over, reluctantly opening his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, um, y-ya know how all day, my stomach pains have been REALLY bad, and like, I said they were worse than ever before?"

"Oh? It's hurting again?" Shun sat up, sliding the covers off himself. "Here, I'll go get you some Motrin."

Stella grabbed his night shirt sleeve, eyes pleading. "N-no… You know how we thought it hurt extra bad 'cause of the planet change? I think we were wrong…"

Shun tilted his head. "Oh? Why's that?"

Stella's face turned pale, and she gulped. "My water just broke."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dan, would you QUIT pacing? It's not like it's YOUR child being born in there," sighed Runo, crossing her legs in a waiting room chair.

"Yeah, I know, but it IS my best friend's child. That's like it being my nephew! And did you HEAR Stella screaming her head off? What if she dies?" Dan shrieked.

"Daniel, she's HAVING. A BABY. It's not like it's a walk in the park. She could be in labor for hours more," growled Runo. She smacked Dan in the back of the head. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Hang in there…" Shun murmured, caressing the back of Stella's pale hand. His years of ninja training hadn't prepared him for the gruesome sight of childbirth, but he knew he had to put up with it, for Stella. After all, SHE was going through all the pain.

Stella abruptly tightened her grip on his hand, screaming so loudly she made her own ears ring. At the end of her shout, she gasped in air, the breathed slowly and heavily. Shun opened his mouth to remind her to breathe steady, but was interrupted by a high-pitched cry. Stella smiled weakly.

"W-wow… Shun, tha-that's, OUR baby cry-crying," she panted. Shun gave a slow nod, gently kissing her hand.

"Yeah… You did great. I'm so proud of you." Stella gave a small nod, then shakily reached out for the tiny blanket-wrapped creature the doctor held out to her.

"O-oh my… goodness…! Shun, look at him!" she gasped. The baby had blue hair (it was more like peach fuzz though), but it wasn't the same shade as Stella's. It was closer to Fabia's color, but a bit lighter. Stella figured he got the blue from her genes, but the dark hair from Shun's.

"He's very healthy. A good weight, too: 6.8 pounds," the doctor told them with a smile. Stella barely acknowledged his speaking. She was too caught up staring at her new baby. HER baby. This adorable little bundle of joy was HER son, and the only person she had to share him with was the most perfect man on the planet.

"We never finalized a name, did we?" she murmured. Shun shook his head.

"Though I sort of liked, Miles," they said in unison. Their eyes widened, then they smiled.

"Miles it is. Middle name?" Shun said.

Stella glanced up at him. "W-well, I had a few picked out… Don't hate me for this, but I was thinking, Marduk…?" Shun gave a small nod.

"That's great. After all, if it wasn't for him, you two may not be here right now."

Stella smiled, her cheeks pink. Shun was so understanding… "Little Miles Marduk Kazami." She nodded. It sounded good.

When Miles stopped crying and opened his eyes, they were nearly identical to Shun's. "Wow… You look just like Daddy, huh?" whispered Shun, tickling his son's chin. The baby giggled, and Stella gently snuggled him into her chest.

The name sounded good.

But the baby was perfect.

"Stell, you have to be the prettiest bride in the history of FOREVER!" Julei squealed a year later. Stella chuckled, cradling Miles in her arms.

"I don't know if I'd say that. But thanks, Jules."

"Thanks for making the ceremony short and to the point, not long and boring. Now we can PARTY!" exclaimed Dan. Stella rolled her eyes. Shun chuckled, placing his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, Stella! Shun!" Keith called from across the room. "I'm about to get a drink, do you want anything?" The newlywed couple glanced at each other, and Stella nodded.

"Sorry Clay, I can't," she called back.

Keith blinked. "Why not? It's legal here. And there's PLENTY of people willing to carry your kid around if you're worried about getting high."

At this point, the whole room was listening in on their conversation.

"No, that's not it. Don't you know alcohol causes birth defects?" Stella grinned, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. She had never been able to see herself fitting the blushing bride image, though.

"Uh, Stella? Are you sure you're not high already? Miles has been out of you for 12 months now," said Runo. Stella looked up at her new husband, then back at the watching crowd.

"But, as of last month… I'm pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Mommmmmy!" called a 15-year-old boy with blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Mommy? Okay, what video game do you want now?" questioned a now 32-year-old Stella Kazami.

"Nah, nothing good has come out yet. I wanna go brawling with Johny later today!" the boy exclaimed. His mother sighed.

"Miles, you _know_ you have to do your chores today."

"Come on, Mom! Can't you make Skye do it? Oh right, she's the _favorite_ child," Miles Kazami whined. Stella spun away from the pot of oatmeal she was making, staring her son in the eyes.

"Don't you EVER say that! Your father and I love you and your sister equally! Yes, you were an accident and she was planned, but we think of both of you as miracles!" she shouted. Miles' eyes watered for a brief second, then he grinned widely.

"HA, I really had you going there! Geez Ma, you get worked up so easily."

Stella sighed again, this time in annoyance. "Don't do that to me. Now run upstairs and get yourself cleaned up for the day," she instructed him.

"Mom, I AM cleaned up!"

"Did you get a shower and comb your hair?"

"No… But I changed my clothes!"

"Miles, you're gross," sighed 14 year old Skye Kazami, running a brush through her wet, black hair as she stepped gracefully down the stairs.

Miles grinned. "Nah, I'm just a dude!"

Skye rolled her eyes, placing her brush on the table. "You disgust me, you know that?"

"Skye, be nice and love your brother," smiled Stella, turning the stove off.

Miles wrapped his arm around Skye's neck, grinning and closing one eye. "Yeah, love your brother!"

"Fine, fine, just let go of me!" Skye tried to sound angry, but couldn't resist smiling. She did love her brother a whole bunch, when they weren't working each other's last nerves.

Anyway, the Kazami kids were polar opposites. Skye had inherited most of her father's personality, and was a delicate, lady-like bookworm. She loves Bakugan, but instead of brawling them she studies and cares for them. She also helps out at an animal shelter. The library is like a second home to her, and she loves nothing more than to sit on the roof with Shun while he plays his leaf whistle. She herself can play the leaf… as well as the violin, flute, and bells.

Miles, on the other hand, is more like a younger version of Stella. He can't sit still through 10 seconds of quiet, so his father's meditation and leaf-whistling aren't for him, but Shun's ninja training sessions? He's there. Though he's gotten no more than 2 A's in his life, he's a social butterfly, and an ambitious daredevil. His hobbies include brawling, "chilling", and sports like surfing, skateboarding, and rollerblading. With his go-getter personality, he's probably received more injuries than anyone he knows.

Again: polar opposites. But they love each other as much as a brother and sister can manage.

"So where's Dad? Training?" Miles inquired, grabbing a piece of toast and biting off a corner despite how hot it was.

Stella shook her head. "He's having a meeting with Mr. Kuso."

"Aw, I wanna chill with my bud Dan today!" exclaimed Miles, drinking milk out of the carton he'd grabbed out of the fridge.

Skye's face twisted in disgust. She inserted a spoon in her oatmeal and said, "It's rude to call an adult by their first name. Call him Mr. Kuso. Besides, they're not CHILLING, they're having a meeting."

Miles sneered at his know-it-all little sister, then looked at his mom. "What are they meeting about anyway?"

Stella poured herself oatmeal, then sat across from her daughter. "Well, supposedly… They're discussing whether or not the school board should allow you kids to go on a field trip to Gundalia."

"Gundalia? No way!" they shrieked in unison. Though they weren't twins, sometimes they acted like they were unintentionally. And it drove them NUTS.

"Yes but, if they DO allow it, it'll only be 5 students from each grade. Not class, but GRADE."

Skye smiled proudly. "They'll probably pick students depending on their school performance. So my chances should be good."

"Maybe they'll pick them by how involved they are. I'd have a good chance that way, 'cause I'm in soccer, cross country, the swim team, AND I'm vice president of the after school brawling club."

Skye bit into her toast, avoiding making eye contact with her brother. "As if. I hear there's some real IDIOTS in those things."

"Skye, watch it…" warned Stella.

"Yeah Skye, watch it," mimicked Miles, glaring daggers at his sister.

"Miles, you too. Now I at least expect you to comb your hair before you go to Johny's."

Miles grinned. "You also expected us to clean out the attic, huh?" He quickly planted a kiss on his mom's head, swallowed his last bite of toast, grabbed a granola bar and a backpack then bolted out the door.

"You mean you kids DIDN'T clean the attic?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm, about that… I gotta go Mommy, see ya later!" Skye repeated her brother's actions, only she fled to the back door instead. Stella sighed, smiling a bit.

"I think I may be a bad parent, but damn I love those kids."


End file.
